


unstoppable force meets immovable object

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, basically they are rich and stupid, i hate rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Like all of Na Jaemin’s stories, it starts with Lee Donghyuck and a bad idea. (And Na Jaemin has a lot of bad ideas.)





	unstoppable force meets immovable object

It’s a tale as old as time. 

Jaemin is twelve years old and Donghyuck is thirteen the first time Jaemin lay eyes on him. 

It’s move-in day at the Moon Taeil School for the Gifted and Talented, home of the brightest children in the nation (or the richest, usually the richest), and Jaemin is on top of the world, over the moon, head in the clouds and heart racing in his chest. He has dreamed of going to school here for as long as he can remember, since his mother told him stories from her and his father’s time there, maybe. And finally, _finally_ , he can see it with his own eyes.

_Nothing_ could ruin his day. Absolutely nothing.

That is, until Jaemin realizes that the other students are not looking at him and his picture perfect limousine—he had begged his parents for two hours before they caved and allowed him to ride in it to school—but instead gaping at something above, high in the sky, and _loud_.

Jaemin looks up, and his jaw drops. 

It’s a _helicopter._

The trees shake and the grass falls flat against the earth as the helicopter lowers, landing a little ways from the school, turning the manicured lawn into a makeshift landing pad. Jaemin stumbles back as the wind whips his face, eyes stinging from the force, and the sound of the rotor is almost painful, completely muting the murmurs of the students behind him. 

Finally the helicopter's blades come to a stop, and time seems to slow too. Jaemin feels like he’s watching a scene from a movie as the door of the helicopter slides open, the kind where the love interest walks in, all in slow motion, and the protagonist immediately falls in love with him. 

But rather than a tall and handsome man, it’s 150 cm and 45 kg of boy.

_Lee Donghyuck_ , Jaemin will learn later.

And it takes Jaemin one glance at Donghyuck—messy black hair, almost with a life of its own as it flops with his movements, ratty t-shirt and basketball shorts, half-asleep Donghyuck, who hops out of the big, noisy, stupid helicopter and turns to wave goodbye to the pilot with a lopsided smile—for Jaemin to decide that he hates him. 

Jaemin doesn’t hate him because he is covered head to toe in clothing that costs a fortune and Donghyuck looks like a normal kid from the neighborhood playground. No, it’s not that. Jaemin wasn’t raised like that; he wouldn’t look down on someone for coming from a family with less money. (And to be clear, the helicopter is as good a sign as any; Donghyuck’s family had _a lot_ of money. More than Jaemin’s, maybe.)

And it’s not because Donghyuck totally stole his thunder. Was Jaemin looking for some attention with the whole limousine thing? Of course. He’s a kid, and he knows how kids are. Impressionable. Kids make friends with who they think is cool. Jaemin thought the limousine would do the job just fine, but Donghyuck one-upped him with the helicopter. Jaemin would have liked it if he _hadn’t_ , would have liked it if _he_ was the coolest kid on the block, but that’s not something to hate someone for.

So, really, what _does_ Jaemin hate him for?

Jaemin doesn’t really know. 

He guesses it has something to do with the way Donghyuck walks past him, walks past all of them, with this look in his eye. It isn’t particularly condescending, or mocking, or unfriendly. It is gentle, humble, almost shy. 

Maybe it is how Donghyuck doesn’t look at Jaemin—how he doesn’t look at any of them. It’s how Donghyuck looks through them. He looks through all of them as if they’re made of glass, as if they’re open books and he can read them all front to back with a single glance. 

And it makes Jaemin feel like he was put on trial and found guilty—all said and done without him knowing what it was he was taken to court for. 

Jaemin hates it, and he hates Donghyuck for making him feel like that.

Maybe what Jaemin hates the most is that still, for a reason unknown to him, he hopes Donghyuck will turn around and take a good look at him.

And Jaemin is only twelve years old, so he doesn’t really know why he feels like he’s just fallen off the swings and hit his head on the pavement, blood rushing to face and heart pounding in his ears. He doesn’t know why he longs for Donghyuck to really, truly look at him, let alone know how to ask that of the boy.

So he does what all grade school boys do.

He turns it into a game.

Simple rules, really. Only one, actually. 

Don’t lose. 

Jaemin’s strategy comes in two parts:

**1) Make sure Donghyuck knows his name.**

**2) Annoy Donghyuck until he gets what he wants.**

  
Simple. Easy.  



End file.
